defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
The Crimson Flame
The Crimson Flame T'''he '''Crimson Flame is an RP guild based on the Scarlet Crusade led by Commander Barean Blackthorn. P''reviously the elite of the Grand Crusader Saidan Dathrohan's Crimson Legion, the Crusaders of the Flame tend to refer to their organisation as an Order, and as in every order, especially religiously concervative one, they tend to have strong traditions which are sacredly upheld by every one from Crimson Converts to Crimson Knights and higher. You can very rarely see those closeminded people as they are counted isolitionists even by the rest of the Scarlet Crusade. The Origin of the Order '''Sacred Martyr ''The first mention of the Order of the Crimson Flame traces from the destruction of New Avalon and the village of Hevenshire by Scourge Death Knight's under the charge of the Lich King. During the siege when undead were allready managing to break through Scarlet positions at the nothern walls and banded together to deliver more damage to the defenders inside the town, it is believed that one of those bands chosen to burn the Chapel where merciful Sisterhood of the Scarlet Rose resined. The Chapel was burned and whole sisterhood has been slaughtered out but one remaining sister Celestina, who's eyes, upon arrival of reinforcements is told to be leaking with tears of blood over the bodies of her fallen sisters. '''Oath of Truesight' The tabards, found on bodies clearly indicates some of the fallen crusaders as ones of Dathrohan's legion, but It is not clear, for what reason crimson crusaders arrived at New Avalon and Tyr's hand in a few days before the assault. Apperently the force prepared to sail Northrend under the lead of High General Abbendis, and join Scarlet Onslaught there, but the unforseen strike of the Scourge made them dicline the demand of High General to abandon the town, and fight the losing battle to save citizens of New Avalon that remained there. When mostly whole of the town was purged of life, and the scattered crusaders allready read players for their afterlifes, a horns of chilling wov blowed and suddenly the undead turned back following the call to regroup. Commander Shardo Truesight quickly siezed the opportunity to rally few dozens survied crusaders, gather all wounded and abandon the stronghold. Knowing the strenght of the Scourge that remained, the survivors urged reinforcements they meet, comming from Heartglen and Tirisfal, not to walk into a trap, and refused to continue the fight, in order to lead hiding citizens to safety. After the refuges reached the Scarlet Encampment under Corrin's Crossing, Shardo Truesight called for an oath of vengeance, upon all the Death Knights, who were guilty for New Avalon's destruction, all the remaining crusaders kneeled to join his oath, together with most of men and wemen refugees who were enraged by what Scourge done to their homes, meaning at the beggining they are all not entirely crusaders of the Crimson Legion alone. (whole story can be found here) Appearence of the Order From the moment of its creation, it has became clear that the unlike most of the scarlet crusaders who lean towards faith's foundumentalism, crimson crusaders tend to lean on honor before reason, based on the fulfillment of their oath, allthough faith aspect is also present, in a notable minority seen by the lack of priests among the followers of flame's order. 'Round Table' The Crimson Flame has a knight-based structure. Though Knights are currently small by count, each of them tend to hold from one to three squires at the time, who later become Knights them selfs. Sometimes they tend to form squads, such as The Destroyers, or Skull Crushers. One of the goals of the order is increasing the ammount of knights which would stand behind it and estimate the strenght of the Order and its Commander, who will be able to put them in the front line, as order tend to preserve squires and weaker infantry due to high decreace of the living Lordaeronian population, and established closed nature of the order, untill they get a well enough mentoring and training recieved from their higher tutors. Notably there is a round table set for Knights of the Crimson Flame in one of their hidden sanctuaries, normally other ranks yet can gather around it to listen to the gathering of the devoted veterans to see where their minds will bring the interests of the organisation next. All the strategic decisions about wars and crusade for Lordaeron are always being taken at the round table. The Round Table is a free unscheduled gathering on call, and not to be confused with Crimson Assembly held in New Avalon town hall as a Order's equvalent of Concuil or Senate, where other matters but war are taken. (i.e. dicipline, housing, external relationship) 'Mornivale' Even deeper within secretive Order of the Crimson Flame, lies even more confidential brotherhood of Commander Barean's most loyal and dedicated leuteinants, "tied by the link, stronger then can ever be broken". The members of mornivale wear Rings of Mornivale which is put on their fingers streight from the fire, symbolising The Flame. The sole purpuse of this brotherhood is to let officers speak freely to each other without ranks inside it, and do everything and beyond their power to support and enhance Commander Barean's rule over the Flame, when some unpleasent decision must be taken, this circle makes it look like they insisted on making such decision, taking it on them selfs, leaving Commander look well in the eyes of other crusaders. They are the only ones knowing about the existence of Mornivale and upon any questions of the outsider about it or the ring, they can only answer fixed phrase "I can't tell". Candidates are being closely observed and chosen by voting before they enter Mornivale. Currently there are seven shearers of the enigma, their names are unspoken. 'Traditions' Traditions is what says The Crimson Flame, they are strong in the Order and many believes to be the only thing apart from great leadership which held the structure together in all its difficult times and foundings. (The Order of the Flame keeps one of the principles started from it's foundation - preserving of Lordaeronian refugees) One and only that is visible from the outside is the weekly initiation at Lake Lordamere where new adepts repeat their oath after High Priest while being accepted into the embrace of the Crusade and later being baptised with the holy water from the lake. Other traditions are finding their place in the order, but they are hard to qualify due to the closeminded nature of the organisation. Honor and principles make ironheaded idealists out of its members, to the point that they tend to land unbearingly painful punishments upon individuals who brake the code or show little lack of conduct towards a higher standing member of the Order. 'Chanting' Where ever the Order of the Flame appeared in the past, it has mostly been followed by singing or rather some sort of chanting. It is possible that members of the order tend to chant when they pray, tend their daily basis and even fight. Though they're march singing appears as terrifying, as well as melodical, comming from Human Common language with high Lordaeronian dialect, that tendency probably risen from the "Plagueland Crossing" when the previously beaten, and then new established Order crossed the white stone bridge, walking from the mist of Eastern Plaguelands into Western Plaguelands. The Echoes of the emerging force could be heard from afar: : ‘Holy warriors, we bring forth the Light! ‘The curse of Undeath shall tremble before our might! ‘Armed with zeal, armored with faith, ‘We fight and we never run out of hate! : ‘Strengthen your hearts, harden your souls, ‘Bring forth the steal, of your merciful swords! ‘Cleave the Impure, Cleanse the Unclean, ‘Chastise Unholy! Burn them from within! : ‘Launch your selves gladly towards any foe ‘They sentenced to death, we destined for war ‘We fight, and that drives us eternally on, ‘There‘s no time for peace, there is Holy War. Which has became known as Crimson Horangue, one of many chants Crimson crusaders practice for their spiritual uplifting. 'Command inheritance' In the history of its existence, The Order of the Crimson Flame had a tradition of rotating the Commanders in charge over the Order of the Flame while the previous Commanders still remained inside the Order stepping one step down in the command chain. It was undertaken to keep the rule over the order effective, untill the time when one true leader comes to hold a solid power over the Flame. This leader is now Barean Blackthorn. One who's power is believed to be only in par with his wisdom. The legacy of Commanders as follows from the emerge of The Order of the Crimson Flame: *Commander Shardo Truesight *Commander Aragass Jaton *High Priestess Xalyana Tirisfall *Commander Athiladin Breaveheart *Commander Sepoficus Cassian *Commander Barean Blackthorn 'Relations of the Order' 'Horde' Order of the Crimson Flame is at war with their sworn enemies Forsaken, and as any human carries old burning hatred for the Orcs comming from the previous First and Second Wars. Supported and aided by Lordaeron's aincient ally, Dwarfs of Ironforge and Wildhammer, Order of the Crimson Flame launches ongoing campaigns at Kalimdor's continent to dense as many Orcs of Hellcream's Horde possible to distract and keep them away them from their advances on the shores of Silverpine. Primary rivals of the Crimson Flame among the Orcs are Orcs of the Red Blade and Blackblood Clan The Order of the Crimson Flame know and cares little about other races of the Horde as Tauren or Goblins but been witnessed to have made peace with a splinter organisations of Blood Elfs, which siezed to exist later on. 'Alliance' Stormwind ''Throughout its history the Crimson Flame led a never-ending hunt on all the Death Knights of Azeroth, in what ever corners of the world they could find them, untill discovered by its channels that many of those guilty of spilling Lordaeronian blood has been exalted in Stormwind and given sanctuary there. The whole Order of the Crimson Flame fell in rage on the Southern kingdom, and later used all means possible to infoltrate the city openly or subtly killing as many living dead inside as they could, often taking down regular stormwinders whom they seen as undead sympothysers. First the appeared crimson crusaders were greeted cheerfully by common Stormwind people, who was in general repetetive to the walking dead on their streets and later Stormwind's Church of Holy Light took the new Order under its wing. As the Order grew increasingly and dangereously strong inside the populated city, The Concuil of Stormwind supported the initiative and relied it on Bishop Fortesgue to holstering Crimson Flame's aggriviation towards the undead and integrating into into Stormwind society. Bishop Fortesgue took spiritual lead of the Crimson Flame and let it on them to guard the Cathedral from any Death Knights from going inside, atleast to prevent the crusaders from walking around the city on death knight killing rampages, while in a meanwhile the high authorities would think how to throw them out from the city's gates which was alot harder to do with a militant organisation then when builders or peasents, no bloodshed could be let allowed. followed.. '''Darothar's Crusade' U'''nder those curcumstances, one of the Scarlet Crusade's Highlords arrived in Stormwind with his regiment and for publicly unknown reasons, proclaimed the order of the Crimson Flame extremists, calling its members to turn away from their ways, following both parties immidiately clashing into opposition with each other. The fights, often follwed by war cries "-Death to the Heretics!" "-Death to the Fanatics!" rarely brought any casualties, as sides tended not to spill brotherly blood as much as it was possible, though intimidaing by unwillingness of both to back. The Crimson Flame could not bare with acceptence of all races other then humans into the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade and regards Darothar's devision of the Crusade as false motivated and impure, Darothar's crusaders see Order of the Crimson Flame as missguinded and overzealous. The last encounter of those two parties ended a year ago in Stormwind Harbor followed by battle between them and Blazing Shields, The Disciples of Light, Dwarven Rifle Squad on Highlord's Darothar side, and pirates from Stormwind Docks on Commander Shardo's side, which resulted in forcing of the Order of the Crimson Flame from Stormwind and puting order in banishment that lasts still. '''Ironforge 'A'fter heavy battle at the Harbors and the exile from the Kingdom of Stormwind, the Dwarven Nation showed its best side and hospitality opening its massive doors to the Crimson crusaders. The Three Hammers are successors to this bond and recieve a share from all war tropheys of Order's campaigns as well as can reliable and undeniable military and political support, having its costant representitives of the Order to the Senate debates in case of such nescessity. Following the traditions of honoring aincient alligences The Crimson Flame never regards Dwarven Nation as an enemy of Lordaeron, knowing dwarfs for their friendly temper and regarding them as greatly capable fighters, the Order seen to have Dwarfs in their ranks, even having an Ironforge Squad among other squads. Tredin Stonecrusher was the first notable Dwarf who joined the Order of the Crimson Flame, now hold a high rank and respect among crimson crusaders. When the Order of the flame lived through its hard times, the Death Knights of Brotherhood of the Hold made an attempt to retake ruins of New Avalon together with the spiritual center and the birthplace of the Order from the Crimson Flame. The Dwarven Nation lended its overwhelming support in protecting the holy land of the Order and delivered a crushing blow upon Hold's Brotherhood, from which they never recovered. 'Rebirth of New Avalon and the Kingdom of Lordaeron.' Crusaders of the Crimson Flame strongly believe in rebirth of Lordaeron. Together with the Scarlet Crusade, Order continues to pursue a goal of retaking and rebuilding Lordaeron from the ruins. The Lordaeronian people always believed to be the salt of the earth, fighting any odds that go against their country, overcomming them and returning back to their normal lives. The rumours secretly believed that the Order found and inherited one of richest Crusade's treasuries when they returned back to the ruined city of New Avalon, which has been hidden by the Scarlet Crusade in the safety of Scarlet Enclave. After finding it, humble crusaders decided to take nothing for them selfs and resealed the treasury pledging to take from it only on the most honorable needs of their Kingdom. 'New Avalon Now, Order of the Crimson Flame dedicated to the rebuilding of New Avalon to its former state. *Having the outmost importace to the Order of the Crimson Flame, in deepest of crimson positions lies The Chapel of the Crimson Flame, birthplace and spiritual center of the Order. Many crusaders of the Order would willingly give their lives in protection of this sacred place. *'New Avalon's Town Hall '''is suited for Assembleys of the Order which's main purpuse is sustaining the Stronghold in a good condition and use its capabilities at best. *'The Inn is now repurpused as a '''Hospital of the Order standing close to the wall which separate the interiour from possible Death Knight raids, allowing quick transportaion of wounded to help. *Operational Black Smith is used to smelt bars out of ores and strong anvils allow Order's mastersmiths to forge best plate to protect its crusaders from numereously superior undead forces . Under 7 are Headquaters of Crimson Command, other buildings are appear to be suited for crusader's housing. 'Rise of an old Power' Scarlet and Crimson Crusaders still believe in reburth of their Kingdom and retaking Capital of Lordaeron. Having a strong devotion to the Monarchy tradition of their land all of them wait for a hair, to take a place and become a symbol of Lordaerons rebirth. The most breavest rumours tell that it appears to be a Princeling to the throne of Lordaeron which serves incognito among crusaders of the Flame, and it is in the best interests of their agenda to preserve him and bring about a new representitive and ruler over the Lordaeronian Nation. Some say that his name is Luciroz and young prince been seen practicing days over with the blade mastery with other veteran crusaders, to be taken as one who earns his place among Lordaeron's finest and not parasiting on their efford. Notable Members of the Crimson Flame Commanding Echelons Higher Echelons Vanguards Lower Echelons Crusaders Adepts It is unknown by how many men does the strenght of the order is estimated due to its secrecy. Some say that sceptically it consists of less then two hundreds, including converts, initiates and monks. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Guilds Category:Humans Category:Alliance Category:Religious Orders Category:Criminal Guilds